


The Lovers and Lallybroch

by MyBeautifulDecay



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBeautifulDecay/pseuds/MyBeautifulDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, since we are in "lost sexy times that could've been" mode, what would've happened after the first time I Love You was said between our babes, in 1x12?"</p><p>As requested on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lovers and Lallybroch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juliaaa91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliaaa91/gifts).



Their kiss lingered as Jamie carried Claire from the windowsill. His hands held her close as he placed her on the bed and kneeled down in front of her between her legs. Their lips met over and over as their tongues lapped languidly against each other.

“I love you.” Claire sighed against him, her hands slowly opening the buckle of his belt.

“I love ye.” Jamie whispered back, his hands carefully drawing the shawl she wore from her shoulders, his finger drew ghostly lines along her arms as he went. She shuddered as a jolt of pleasure shot up her spine, her toes curled and her legs opened wider. She could feel her hips lifting as she angled herself towards him.

They undressed each other between sensual kisses and soft touches, every inch of fabric removed bringing their aching bodies ever closer. Droplets of sweat dripped along Jamie’s spine and his hands shook as he lifted his weight from the floor. They were chest to chest now. Claire’s whole body throbbed and pulsed, she couldn’t help but roll her hips as his exposed crotch came dangerously close to hers.

Breaking their contact, Claire lay back against the soft sheets of the Laird’s bed. The soles of her feet rested neatly against the warm solid mass of Jamie’s thighs as she urged him to join her. His hands held him steady either side of her head and she twisted to kiss the delicate skin of his wrists. Her hands slid gently over his sides, her palms tracing every inch of taut muscle there. She could feel him quiver and knew he was teetering dangerously on the edge. He wanted her quite badly, she could feel him against her, the heat of him and the heat of her mingling.

She watched him, her eyes barely open. They were both shifting with the other, not quite touching where they both needed it, but rocking. The bed creaked with each minute step. His mouth was open, lost to the intimacy that swirled around them. Claire didn’t know how much longer she could take this. Her heart raced and her thighs ached with the pressure building within her. It was like sweet torture. 

Her hand slid between them, the gap big enough for her to run her fingers through the thick hairs that lay towards the base of his stomach. The air left his lungs in one big gust, the sensation of her fingers there causing his cock to twitch. He lay his forehead against hers as he waited and waited. A small smile crept across her lips as she watched him writhe atop her. His eyes scrunched closed as he lost himself to her touch.

“Touch me too, Jamie.” Her feet slipped further down his legs, falling between his calves now and trapping her hand against them both. His hips were almost flush with hers as her hand finally wrapped around the base of him. He shifted a little, just able to push his hand between hers and ran two fingers along the length of her. His head dipped and he took her nipple against his tongue and sucked. She arched her back, her bones seemed to turn to mush all at once and she cried out.

“Jamie, take me now. Please. I love you. I need you.” She muttered breathlessly. She was shifting and bucking under him, her whole body alight with pleasure. Her hands both grasped his arse now and he removed his hand from her and aligned his hips against hers. For a moment he simply held himself there. His cock resting gently along the length of her, every breath he took inched him closer. He could tell by the tightness of her thighs around his waist how much she desperately needed him.

He placed his mouth gently against hers as they both twisted their hips in the right direction. With one solid movement he was buried inside her. His tongue mimicked their actions, thrusting deep into Claire’s mouth as she moaned with their coupling. She tasted so sweet, of honey and summer and he couldn’t help but run his tongue against hers as he slowly rocked his hips.

The candles had long since burnt out, leaving the lovers in only a dim firelight. Their sweat drenched skin catching flickers from the embers as they joined over and over. Their shallow breaths became shattered cries as they came together for the last time, shaking and falling against one another.

“Ah…Dhia. Mo nighean. Tha gaol agam ort.” The wisps of his breath tickled the sensitive skin of her collarbone as he murmured his love for her over and over. She ran her fingers through his damp hair, her heart slowing as they fell into a peaceful sleep.

“Oh god how I love you, Jamie.” She mirrored, half conscious, her hands never ceasing their ministrations against his scalp.

–

She dreamed of him, of his subtle caresses, of his hands on her malleable flesh. In her mind he had his fingers drifting over her stomach, the pads running circles over the light hairs there. His mouth had started at her neck and was peppering kisses down and along her shoulder before nipping at the skin of her breast. She felt him, the wet softness of his lips, as he ran the flat of his tongue against her pert nipple.

She tensed and moaned, the sensation of him so real. She wanted to reach out to him. The sounds of his weight shifting on the bed seemed to reach her ears. Something nudged at her, urging her to wake.

“J-Jamie…” She stuttered, her legs twitching and slipping apart as his fingers nudged between her legs and rubbed her so gently.

“I didna mean to wake ye.” He panted against her, never ceasing his movements. “I’m s-sorry. In yer sleep, ye were calling to me and I wanted so badly to touch ye.” He brought his head up to take her earlobe between his teeth as he tugged.

“Ye can go back to sleep, ye dinna have to indulge me.” Her eyes fluttered open now as he pushed himself to the side leaving his hands lingering against her.  
She gripped his fingers in hers, ran her foot along the outside of his exposed calf and then pushed herself more fully against him again. She held his hips close as she whispered in his ear, “…and let you have all the fun?”

He nearly choked at the playfulness in her tone but took her lips against his and kissed her thoroughly.

“No, my love.” Her eyes held his, serious but dreamy. 

“Does it ever stop, the wanting you?” The words slipped from her lips like a prayer. He twisted her round then so he lay on top of her, her words sinking deep into his soul. No, he nearly said, I don’t think it does.

He pushed forward, the slickness of her enveloped him almost immediately. Home.

The delicious intrusion pulled her fully awake. Her legs ached, thrust as they were flat against the mattress but the feel of him against her was utterly indescribable. In the deep dark of the room they moved together, both half in a daze. The sounds of their breath the only noise that flowed through the silent room as they loved each other quietly.

–

The soft light of dawn rose sending wee bolts of dim blue fluttering through the still room. Jamie and Claire lay on top of the coverlet, legs twined, hands locked together over Jamie’s chest. Neither were worried about the cold, each keeping the other warm. Their joint smiles echoed their dreams, of love and home. Suddenly their heads moved towards one another and they met in a sleepy kiss, their lips still swollen from the night’s activities. Sated and happy they lay as the birds rose and went about their business, both more at ease than they’d been in months.


End file.
